gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Girlfriends in GTA IV
The ability to date Girlfriends, introduced in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, returns in Grand Theft Auto IV. Like in GTA: San Andreas, two of the girlfriends are introduced in the storyline. The other three girlfriends are met online. Aside from the amusing interactions between Niko Bellic and the women he dates, there can be several in-game benefits to starting a relationship with any of the women of Liberty City. Putting in a little bit of time to woo certain women can unlock their "special abilities;" these can help in particularly difficult missions later on. Like the other relationships that Niko has with his friends in GTA IV, favor can be gained with girlfriends by taking them to different venues around the city. Unlike the male friends, however, dating is more than just worrying about the venue. To have a successful date Niko must cater to the women's tastes in three areas; clothing, vehicle, and venue. Each woman has different tastes and will respond accordingly. Reaching 100% fondness with all five girlfriends is NOT required to achieve 100% completion. Storyline Girlfriends Michelle Michelle is introduced in the mission Three's a Crowd. After completing this mission, Niko is told to purchase some clothes from the Russian clothing store, after which he can call her to set up a date. ;Preferences *'Clothing Preference:' Michelle prefers Russian clothes, though she doesn't dislike other clothing. *'Vehicle Preference:' She likes almost any vehicle, excluding Police Cars and trucks. *'Venue Preference:' She likes any place, though her favorites are Bowling, Darts, Pool, Burger Shot, and Cluckin' Bell. ;Notes *To achieve 100% fondness with Michelle, be sure to achieve that goal before the mission The Snow Storm. Kate McReary Kate McReary is introduced in the mission Harboring a Grudge. After completing Waste Not Want Knots, Packie McReary will call to suggest Niko take his sister on a date. ;Preferences *'Clothing Preference:' Modo clothing and nice shoes *'Vehicle Preference:' A nice moderate car; not too fancy but not too cheap *'Venue Preference:' Darts, Pool, Steinway Beer Garden ;Notes *It is not possible to be invited into Kate's house after a date at any time. Internet Girlfriends After the mission Out of the Closet for Brucie Kibbutz, dates can be set up online through love-meet.net or craplist.net. 12-24 in-game hours after contacting the girl, she will send Niko an email. The date and time of the first date will be added to the organizer in Niko's phone. The first date is very important as it will determine whether or not she will give Niko her phone number so he can continue dating her. If an internet girlfriend's fondness is raised to a high enough level, her "Special Ability" will be unlocked. If the player has a bad date or does not ask to come in, the girl will dump Niko. However, wait a few in-game days and they will reappear on the site so Niko can try again. Carmen Ortiz (SoBoHoe) Carmen Ortiz can be met on love-meet.net. Her profile name is SoBoHoe. The first date will be at 00:00 (midnight). ;Preferences *'Clothing Preference:' Expensive clothing; Modo or Perseus; Change clothes for future dates *'Vehicle Preference:' Expensive vehicles; luxury or sports cars and coupes *'Venue Preference:' Bars or Strip clubs for early dates; Restaurants for later dates (except SuperStar Cafe). ;Special Ability *'Health Boost:' Allows Niko to call Carmen for medical advice and a quick health boost; Currently has a bug that makes it not work during a mission sometimes. ;Notes *A first date at a bar and the second and third at a strip club should raise her fondness quickly. *According to the LCPD's database, Carmen may be the second young woman to appear in the game's artwork; she was seen leaning down to a car with a guy in it. *In a intermission scene for Elizabeta Torres she is seen dancing with Elizabeta at a house party. *There is a slight possibility that she is bisexual, becuase of her interest in going to strip clubs and on her Love-Meet profile it says "Free Spirit" under 'sexuality'. Kiki Jenkins (LawChick) Kiki Jenkins can be met on love-meet.net. Her profile name is LawChick. ;Preferences *'Clothing Preference:' She prefers clothes from the Russian Shop but is okay with Expensive clothing; Modo or Perseus; , doesn't like glasses. *'Vehicle Preference:' Expensive luxury cars, not sports cars; Washington or Marbelle are good choices, as well as Virgo, which she sometimes comments that it puts her "in the mood". *'Venue Preference:' Bowling, Darts, Pool, Perestroika, Split Sides ;Special Ability *'Remove Wanted Level:' Allows Niko to call Kiki to remove up to three stars of wanted level. This ability even works on some missions however can only be done once in a game day and is more likely to work if Niko was recently on a date with Kiki. ;Notes *Subsequent dates after the first can be set up by calling her between 6:00AM and 2:00AM. *Since she likes clothes from the Russian store, she is a good choice for an early girlfriend. *A first and second date at Split Sides and a third at a sports place should raise her fondness quickly. *Sometimes she will send Niko a text message with a picture of her. Sometimes, she will send a picture of her butt as well as her cleavage and vagina. Alex Chilton (Liberated Women) Alex can be met on craplist.net by responding to the ad "Party girl seeks man for NSA fun and blog material - 29", under "Women seeking men". ;Preferences *'Clothing Preference:' Perseus, Claude's outfit (from Playboy X's Penthouse) *'Vehicle Preference:' Expensive sports cars; Turismo *'Venue Preference:' Pool, Perestroika, Split Sides, SuperStar Cafe ;Special Ability *'Store Discount:' Allows Niko to call Alex to get a 50% discount from all clothing stores for the next 24 in game hours. ;Notes *A few dates at Split Sides should raise her fondness quickly. *Niko can check her blog titled 'Liberated Woman' at blogsnobs.org. She often talks about her relationship and sex life with Niko and serves as a report on the outcomes of their dates. *Her last name Chilton is possibly a slight reference to Hilton-- and based of heiress/socialite Paris Hilton. Paris is the Trojan equal of the name Alex. *Her name is a reference to the song by The Replacements by the same name, "Alex Chilton," which is itself referring to Alex Chilton, guitarist and singer for the band Big Star. Category:Girlfriends Category:Girlfriends in GTA IV